A wearpad arrangement may be used with a boom assembly having an outer boom member and an inner boom member that is slidable with respect to the outer boom member in a first direction. A prior wearpad arrangement includes eight wearpads that are attached to one rectangular end of the inner boom member, and eight wearpads that are attached to an opposite rectangular end of the outer boom member, such that two wearpads are attached to each face of the associated boom member. Furthermore, each wearpad is attached to the associated boom member with fasteners that each extend in a direction perpendicular to the first direction and into a nut inserted into the wearpad.